Skin-applied electrode pads are well known for use in medical applications such as cardiac pacing, ECG monitoring, and defibrillation. Typically, these electrode pads are attached to a wire lead or cable that is attached at its opposite end to the connector of a medical device or medical device instrumentation. Electrode pads generally include an electrode, e.g., a conductor such as a thin layer of tin or another metal, resting on a foam backing. The electrode typically is covered with a conductive gel that contacts a patient's skin and electrically connects the electrode to the patient, and the electrode pad includes a ring of adhesive surrounding the conductive gel to adhere the electrode to the patient's skin.
For one or more reasons, e.g., to prevent the adhesive gel from drying out, to maintain the electrodes in a sanitary condition, and to cover the adhesive until a caregiver is ready to adhere the electrode to the patient, a release sheet, e.g., a plastic cover, is positioned over the adhesive and/or conductive gel of each electrode.
To use the electrode pads, a caregiver connects the wire leads to an appropriate medical device such as a defibrillator (if they are not pre-connected), removes the release sheets from the electrode pads, and applies the electrode pads to the patient. If the caregiver does not correctly position the electrode pads on the first try, it may be difficult to reposition the electrode pads if the adhesive has adhered to the patient's skin. If the caregiver is able to remove and reposition the electrodes, adhesion may not be as good as it would have been had the electrode pads not been previously adhered. Also, if the electrodes are large in size and flexible, some of the electrode's adhesive surfaces may inadvertently adhere to each other during handling of the (release sheetless) electrode requiring the clinician to separate the stuck together portions prior to application to the patient. This “untangling” of the electrode can be frustrating, time consuming, difficult and may degrade the electrode's ability to adhere to the patient.